


Feelings Never Like This Before:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Power Of Love: [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Brain Surgery, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Cheating, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Desire, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drugged Drink, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e27 A Power Transfer, Episode: s04e33 A Golden Homecoming, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Hiding, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Infidelity, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Late at Night, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Mind Control, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nude Beach, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudists, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pants, Pants Dropping, Passion, Photographs, Photography, Physical Abuse, Pinching, Public Sex, Rape, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Ripping Clothes, Rohypnol, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shirt Torn, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Spanking, Stalking, Support, Vacation, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Tommy Oliver had a huge crush on his best friend & teammate, Jason Lee Scott, So he found his soul mate, or he thought, His New Lover was a nightmare, Will Jason help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Tommy Oliver had a huge crush on his best friend & teammate, Jason Lee Scott, So he found his soul mate, or he thought, His New Lover was a nightmare, Will Jason help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

*Summary: Tommy Oliver had a huge crush on his best friend & teammate, Jason Lee Scott, So he found his soul mate, or he thought, His New Lover was a nightmare, Will Jason help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Green Power Ranger, Tommy Oliver, sighed, as he took a sip of the juice, as he watched the object of dreams, & affections, Leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, doing his workout routine, a simple kata, that made his sweaty muscles dance, & ripple, as a sheen of sweat was dripping off of his body. **"God, Oliver, You ** _have_** it bad"** , he thought to himself, & watched for a little bit, before he was caught, & discovered. He was a chicken shit coward, He was afraid of rejection, & was thinking of not saying a word.

 

Meanwhile, Jason was thinking that something was missing from his life, He had a huge & nasty breakup with his boyfriend, Shane, He thought he was the one for him. But, He was proven wrong, when he cheated on him, multiple times. Finally, He had enough, & broke it off with him, swore off dating for awhile, so he could focus on himself for a change, He didn't want to admit to himself, that he found his best friend, Tommy, hot & attractive. Besides, Tommy wouldn't fall for him. The Red Ranger just wants him to be happy, & with whoever manages to snag him up.

 

When Jason was done, He went over to the juice bar, where Tommy was sitting, & he smiled, & said, "Hey, Bro, How's it going ?", as he sat down next to him. "It's fine, Just trying to survive high school, & all of the horrors", Jason turned to the owner of the **_Angel Grove Youth Center_** , & said to him, "Can I get a Green Apple Smoothie, & A Strawberry Banana Smoothie, Please ?", "You got it, Jase", Ernie, The Friendly Owner said, & he went behind the counter to make the order. The Two Friends reconnected in the meantime, & it was like nothing has ever changed. The Two rather be friends, then rushed into something, that could ruin their friendship.

 

Zack Taylor, Black Ranger, & Billy Cranston, Blue Ranger, were running in & up to them, "Guys, We have trouble", Billy said, as he was catching his breath, "The Trouble that is made out of clay", Zack added, & once they caught their breath, Zack said, "They are polluting the **_Angel Grove Lake_** , "Trini & Kim are fighting them off, We have to hurry", Billy said, speaking of the Pink & Yellow Ranger. They found an empty spot away from the crowd, & transported out of the **_Youth Center_**. They are hoping that the girls are hanging on, as long as they could, til they can get there.

 

Meanwhile, Kim hurt her arm, but not bad enough to fight, & Trini managed to escape without too many scratches. The Putties were strong that day, & they were kicking some major butt on that day, But the girls were not giving up, "Hiya !", Kimberly cried out, as she kicked one away from her. The Yellow Ranger did one of her complicated karate moves, but it proving to be useless, they need the other rangers' help. They kept on fighting, Kim was ecstatic to see Zack, Billy, Tommy, & Jason running in, "Come on, Let's show these guys some manners", Jason said, "Definitely, Let's get rid of these clay brains", Zack replied, "You guys go left, Me & Jason take the right", & now it was even playing field, Jason exclaimed, "It's Morphin Time !", & they took their positions, & had their morphers out in front of them.

 

 _ **"Dragonzord !"**_ , Tommy exclaimed, _**"Mastodon !"**_ , Zack cried out, _**"Pterodactyl !"**_ , hailed Kimberly, _**"Triceratops !"**_ , Billy added, _**"Saber-Tooth Tiger !"**_ , Trini chimed in, Jason finished with, _**"Tyrannosaurus !"**_ , & they were in their full ranger suits, & went into battle, & they defeated the putties, much to Rita's dismay. She promised that she will get them on another day, but for now, she wants a vacation, so Lord Zedd promised her a trip around the universe, cause she was working so hard, & they would focus on the rangers, as soon as they come back from their vacation.

 

After they finished up with the putties, They teleported to the Commander Center, which Zordon & Alpha 5 congratulated them on a job well done, They thanked him & Alpha, Jason said, "Well, Enjoy your time off, Guys, I sure am", & he teleported out with a beam of red light surrounded him. Everyone knows that Jason & Tommy have the hots for each other, But, Will they admit it to each other, Tommy sighed, & left the same Jason did, Trini, Zack, Billy, & Kimberly all sighed, as they thought that their two friends are hopeless, & stubborn, They teleported out, so they can start their vacation too, & have some fun, without any Rita, Zedd, or Monster trouble for a change.

 

Jason felt his attraction for Tommy growing, & he was trying to fight it, but it was hard, Especially him looking at him, like he was sliced bread. **"God, Why can I admit to it ?, I love Tommy, I think he loves me, But why I ** _am so_** afraid ?"** , The Red Ranger thought to himself, as he questioned his own decisions, Meanwhile, Alpha 5 looked on the viewing globe, & cried out, "Ayi-Ayi-Ayi, Zordon, Jason looks so sad !", The Little Robot felt bad for his human friend. The Intergalactical Being said, _"We can not interfere, Alpha, I know it's hard, but we **have** to let them set their own pace",_ & Alpha said agreeing, "Yes, Zordon, I understand", & he went back to making sure that there aren't anymore disturbances on Earth, so it wouldn't ruin the rangers' vacation.

 

Meanwhile, Tommy's luck has changed, He showered & changed, decided to go back to the **_Youth Center_** , to catch that evening's activities, that are planned, He was sitting alone, & it was weird not to have his friends around. But, He could get use to going to gatherings by himself, plus, it would help keep his mind off of Jason. **"I think it's better for me to move on"** , he thought to move on", he thought to himself, & he finished up the last of his smoothie, When, All of sudden, He was greeted by the sight of ruggedly handsome man, who has a killer smile on his face, He said with an even bigger smile, "Hello, I've been watching you, You are **_so_** fine", Tommy laughed at that, as a response.

 

"You know that is the cheesiest pickup line, I ever heard", he chuckled, "I know, It helped me get the courage to come over & talk to you, You have a great laugh, & smile", He said, The Green Ranger said with a blush, "Thanks", & he composed himself. The Man stuck a hand out, & he said, "I am Jeffery Davidson," Tommy shook the offered hand, "I am Tommy Oliver, Please, Would you like to join me ?", "Sure, As long as you let me buy the next round, What are you drinking ?", "Green Apple Smoothie", "Get out of here, That's my favorite too !", he exclaimed with happiness, as he sat down, & signaled the waiter, When they got their drinks, they talked for a bit, & got to know each other, They decided to go on a date for that weekend.

 

The Date went well, Tommy brought Jeffery over, so he can meet his friends, Everyone liked him, except Jason, He had a bad feeling, that he couldn't put a finger on it, But for Tommy, He is willing to give Jeffery a chance, cause he promised that he would love & respected Tommy's relationships, no matter what. Cause, The Green Ranger is important to him, & he would do anything to make him very happy, & keep him like that forever, Even, If Jason has to sacrifice his chance at love, & his own happiness, Tommy looked at him, & Jason saw this, The Green Ranger mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , & the handsome man just nodded.


	2. Chapter One:

Things were going good, but a little bit awkward between Jason, & Tommy, But they did not let affect their power rangers duties, After they saved the world once again, The Two Boys were walking along the park, & there was silence. "How are you doing lately ?", The Leader of the Power Rangers asked, as he looked at his best friend, & object of his dreams, & desires. He really wanna tell Tommy how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Jeffery, Even though, He really didn't like the guy at all.

 

"I am good, Jase, I am getting through everything, Plus, I want to thank you & the others for showing me around, It's nice not being alone again", The Green Ranger admitted for the first time, since he joined them. Jason felt for his friend, & said, "You won't be alone ever again, As long as we around", Tommy smiled, & said, "Thank you, Jason, It **_really_** means a lot to me", Jason just smiled,  & that is what makes Tommy fall in love with him, That, His spirit, & his kindness. Tommy spotted a spot away, & near the lake, "How about a quick workout ?", The Green Clad Boy asked, as they were making their way over there.

 

Jason shed his shirt off first, & Tommy had to look away, cause he never thought of a more beautiful sight, then a shirtless Jason Lee Scott, He quickly took off his shirt, Jason said with a smile, "Ready, Green ?", in that voice, he uses, when he raises a challenge to a competitor, or an enemy. Tommy smirked, & said, "Bring it, Red", & they went through their routine, & when they both fell to the ground, It felt like that moment was gonna get heated real fast, & real soon too, Luckily, Jason stopped it, before they do something that they would regret. Jason said, as he got up, & helped his friend up, "Come on, Let's finish this, & then I will walk you home", & they went through their workout, with what just happened is playing on their mind.

 

Meanwhile, Jeffery was jealous of Tommy & Jason's relationship, He thinks that they are really more than friends, & he doesn't like the closeness, that they shared. **"God, I wish that Jason Lee Scott would go away"** , he thought to himself, as he was filled with anger, & venom. He was thinking of ways, so his wish would come true. He decided to arrange a great date, that Tommy would never forget. He knew afterwards, that Tommy would be his forever.

 

Jason & Tommy clasped hands, & they hugged, & they left the park together, & went on their separate ways, When he got home, The Red Ranger told his mom, that he needed to workout in the garage, & that is where he'll be, if she needed him. He got himself all set up, & went into a kata, & worked through it, but it wasn't helping, & he went to the ground, & he was in tears, as his feelings for Tommy came to the surface, as he brought his knees up, & laid his face into them, & let his emotions, & frustrations out, He gasped, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, & found himself staring at the yellow ranger.

 

Trini Kwan was heartbroken, when she saw that her best friend was so upset, she comforted him, & he went into her embrace, without hesitation. "Oh, Jason, You finally admitted to yourself that you love Tommy", He nodded, & said, "He is my soulmate", He composed himself, & the beautiful young woman said, "Come on, Let's talk about it", & they went over to sit on the nearby couch. The Yellow Beauty waited patiently, as she waited for her friend to speak, she put a comforting arm around him, as she waited for him to speak.

 

Meanwhile, Tommy & Kimberly Hart, The Pink Ranger, were having their own discussion, over fresh baked pizza that his mother did for them. He was worried about hurting her feelings, & telling her about having the hots for their leader, & friend. It felt so awkward at that moment, Tommy was thinking, ashe was trying to find the right approach with her. Luckiky, she beat him to the punch, & said this, as a response. "Tommy, I know that you have feelings for Jase, I rather have you as a friend, than not at all, But, You will have to sort this out, Cause you aren't being fair to Jeffery", Tommy feeling relief, kissed her on the cheek, & said, "I promise, I will", & they relaxed, as they continued to enjoy their evening of fun.

 

"I thought he was just the most striking creature, that I ever saw", Jason said with a deep blush, & Trini just smiled, as a response to it. "Never be afraid of who you are, Just realize that, We are behind you & Tommy, We support you no matter what", The Red Ranger said, as he kissed her cheek, "You **_are_** the best, Trini", They decided to go,  & get something to eat, & the handsome boy felt better, & decided to put Tommy out of his mind for awhile, & have some fun for a change with his best friend. Jason treated her to a movie, & dinner, cause she deserves it, & he definitely don't want to be in a depressed mood.

 

The Next Morning, Jeffery put his plan into action, thanks mainly to Jason, who expressed an interest in the upcoming peace conference, & wanted to make a difference in the world. He met with the coordinator, & got the ball rolling, & the guy was impressed with the info, that Jeffery gave him, When he left the meeting afterwards, He thought to himself evilly, **"Soon, Jason ** _will be_** out of my hair"** , & he went off to arrange a perfect date for Tommy, & make him his officially forever.

 

Meanwhile, Tommy & Jason were at their favorite hangout, **The Youth _Center_** , & they were practicing a kata together. They were in sync, & fun to watch. Kimberly said, "God, They are amazing together", Billy said, "Yeah, Now, If they can get their act together, They & Everyone will be happy", Zack, & Trini both had different views, "Guys, I think we shouldn't push it, They will get their on their own", Zack said, as he knows Jason so well. The Yellow Ranger concurred, & said, "Zack's right, Let's let them be", & they went on with their day. Tommy & Jason finished their workout, The Green Ranger hurried to get ready for his date with Jeffery, leaving Jason feeling a little bit heartbroken, & the others knew that instantly.

 

Zordon was watching from the viewing globe, He was pleased as punch, that Tommy & Jason made some progress, but they are letting fear getting in the way, & they are not doing a thing about it. **"I wish for them to be happy"** , The Intergalactic Being thought to himself with a sigh, He watches for a few more minutes, & demineralized, & he disappeared from his tube, & the lights shut down, & everything went black. As that happened, the day went quick, & a date is gonna officially start withoit any screwups, or hesitations.


End file.
